Mewtwo the Cake Theif
by Splitz-Girl
Summary: Ok... Mewtwo just stole Link's precious cake and there's a twist at the end!
1. Temptation

_Disclaimer: All Characters belong to nintendo._

It was just sitting there. Just waiting to be eaten. Why were his temptations so strong? Why did he have temptations at all? He was nothing more than a creation. Yet it was irresistible. He could already taste it…

"Woah, Mewtwo, Don't spaz out on me, man!"

"Huh?"

Mewtwo snapped back to reality.

"Dude. You've been staring at Zelda's damn chocolate cake for 10 minutes. You were seriously weirdin' me out dude."

Mewtwo looked up to see a muscular man with a red helmet smirking down at him.

"Shut up, you incompetent fool. Why don't you go drool over Samus?"

"Yo, Shut it."

Mewtwo watched closely. Ganondorf was about to attempt stealing the cake. Ganondorf's hand slowly reached towards the icing covered cake…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"AHA!"

Zelda suddenly jumped out of nowhere and fired many blasts of magic at Ganondorf.

"Damn you, bitch!" Ganondorf shouted as he ran out.

As Zelda left, Mewtwo went to inspect the area. He picked up Ness's Magic Magnifying Glass (He got it in a cereal box) and it revealed an invisible trip wire.

Mewtwo quickly used his psychic ability to levitate the cake.

"HEY!"

Mewtwo spun around to see Zelda pointing at him.

_Aw dammit._

Mewtwo quickly ran(floated, who the hell cares, not me) out the door.

"STOP! THEIF!" screamed Zelda.

"What's going on?" said Link as he walked in the door.

"Mewtwo just stole the cake I was going to give you!"

"He stole from you! That bastard!"

And he ran.

"Hey Link, what's up?" said Marth who was with Roy. "You seriously look pissed."

"It's Mewtwo! He sto-"

"Say no more. If anyone pisses my buddy off, they're dead. C'mon Roy."

"Right." Roy replied.

And they ran.

"Hey Link! Whatcha doin'?" asked Young Link.

"Mewtwo stole something from him!" said Roy.

"Nobody messes with the coolest guy in history! Especially when I'm about to become him!"

"Hey!" said Ness who was standing behind him with Nana and Popo. "If you go, we're coming too!"

"Yeah!" said the Ice Climbers in fusion.

And they ran.

"What's happening?" asked Pichu, surrounded by the other Pokemon.

"Mewtwo stole Link's stuff!" shouted Popo.

"That Mewtwo's a big bully." Said Pikachu.

And they ran.

"Mewtwo stole what now?" Said Samus.

"He stole Link's stuff and we're gonna help him get it back!" said Pichu.

"I will not allow these young children and small Pokemon to go on a rampage under your supervision! Last time, Nana choked on a rock! I'm coming too!"

Author's notes: Yea, I kno it sucks but… next chappy will be better.


	2. A three headed Donkey means what?

_Disclaimer: The following characters are property of nintendo except the gypsy. She belongs to me and my friend Jessie._

"Uh-Oh," Said Captain Falcon, "I'm outta smart pills!"

Captain Falcon was a total retard. He had been taking special medication to raise his IQ. Suddenly he retardedness or whatever overwhelmed him.

Captain Falcon walked down the street. When suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tent. In his head he heard a strange voice calling his name. A beautiful siren voice.

'_Falcon… Come… come, and we can be together…Falcon…'_

"Ooooh!" said Captain Falcon excitedly. "Sexy voice! But mommy always said not to listen to voices in my head unless it's about not driving my car off a cliff."

'…_oooooooook……uh…come Falcon…I have Candy…'_

"WHOO! CANDY!"

And he ran inside.

Inside the tent, there was a cool mist and flashing lights all the colours of the rainbow.

'_Hello Falcon…'_

He looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long black flowing hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was as heart warming as the rising sun. Her smile filled his head with glorious thoughts. Her very presence seemed to take away his air and with every movement, Captain Falcon started to sway.

Suddenly, the mist started to disappear along with the woman. The warm, happy thoughts left his mind, leaving bitter fear behind for when the mist was gone completely, there was nothing but an ugly old hag sitting at a table.

"Would you like your fortune told?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"But Mommy said tha-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A MOMMY! SHE DIED GIVING BIRTH TO YOU AND YOUR DAD WENT SUICIDE! NOW SIT ON THE BLOODY CHAIR!" shrieked the hag.

"The chair isn't bloody!" protested Captain Falcon.

"You better sit down or it will be soon!" screamed the beldam.

Captain Falcon sat down.

"Now," said the hag. "We can begin."

The hag laid down some cards. The first one revealed-

"A three headed donkey?" said a puzzled Captain Falcon.

"It represents Stupidity. It must mean you." Said the hag.

She flipped a second one over. It revealed a Tiger in a cage.

"Someone powerful is falling like a brick!" said the hag.

"Translation?"

"How the mighty have fallen."

She turned the third card over which showed an angry man on fire.

"The rage of man burns on love and friends will gather in aid of death!" said the old woman.

"Not gonna bother asking." Said Captain Falcon.

The fourth card showed a donkey with a tiger's mane running.

"The victim will drag you into torture!"

And the last card showed a man on fire burning into cinders.

"And there will be betrayal." Said the hag.

She started to laugh. Captain Falcon slowly backed out of the tent.

Suddenly something pushed him and he went crashing to the ground.

He sat up and saw Mewtwo.

"Hey," said Mewtwo. "Can you hold this for me?" As he handed him a big chocolate cake.

"Sure TwoMew." Said Captain Falcon Stupidly.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and flew off.

Suddenly he heard a shout.

"CAPTAIN JERKASS HAS THE CAKE!"

Captain Falcon was tackled by Link causing the cake to fly out of his hands.

The cake landed right in the hands of Mewtwo.

"Thanks Captain Falcon!" Shouted Mewtwo as he flew off.

"Woah!" said Ness. "Did Mewtwo just say thanks?"

And everyone thought.

_Author's Notes: Well, At least I'm getting there. I'm new. Hey! Did everyone like the three headed donkey?_


	3. waste of time

SG: Wow, it's been a while but I'm finally back on this story!

Link: CAN I!

SG: No. Marth gets to do the disclaimer this time.

Marth: YAY! Splitz-Girl does not own any of the following characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewtwo flew and flew. Link was catching up, along with the mob.

_Gosh, I didn't know there were so many people against me!_

Mewtwo hid behind a trash can.

"HE WENT OVER THERE!" shouted Link.

"DAMN!" shouted Mewtwo.

Mewtwo suddenly realized that he had revealed himself.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!"

Mewtwo got up and flew into an alley.

It was a dead end.

Mewtwo tried to fly up into the sky but he was too exhausted.

He heard footsteps.

Mewtwo turned around, Cake in hand.

Link cracked his knuckles.

Then Link spoke.

"Kids and little pokemon. Turn around, 'cause it's about to get ugly."

"Nah." Said the kids. The pokemon can't talk.

Link punched Mewtwo in the face and Marth then tackled him from behind.

Roy kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards and Young Link tripped him.

Mewtwo fell to the ground and the Ice Climbers hit him on his face with their hammers.

Ness set him on fire with his powers then Jigglypuff fell asleep on him (in the game it causes major damage).

Pikachu and Pichu zapped him with lightning and when Mewtwo stood up Samus kicked him in the back.

Then Link picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"Wait," said Link. "Where's the cake?"

Everyone looked up and saw the cake tossed into mid-air.

Link tried to catch it but it fell out of his hands and the kids caught it but Link fell on them causing the cake to fly out of their hands and Roy caught it but he stumbled backwards and fell on top of Marth and the cake once again was thrown up into mid air but Samus managed to catch it.

And they all went home leaving Mewtwo in the alley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zelda!" shouted Link as everyone returned to the mansion. "We got the cake back!"

Zelda was in the kitchen, baking.

"Oh! Link! Um, oh dear. It turns out I forgot the sugar in that cake, so I went ahead and baked you another one! You can give that one to Mewtwo if you want. Here's the new cake!"

When Zelda turned around to show Link the new cake, she found Link passed out on the floor.

**THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: That sucked but I don't really care. So don't flame me if you don't like it.


End file.
